


Catholic Kink

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gonewildaudio, Humor, Religious Guilt, Self-Shaming, Strict Parents, Sweet kink, audio scripts, consensual namecalling, in the closet, no easy answers, reluctant fdom, roomates to sex-buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: This is a realistic story of two college girls who share a house together.  The speaker has strict, religious parents who bought the house for her to live in, and the listener is a friend from high school they allow to live there rent free because she would be too poor to attend college otherwise. What the speaker’s parents don’t know is their daughter is a lesbian, and her roommate is bisexual. What follows is the story of a girl trying to overcome the guilt her parents have burdened her with, and trying to find the voice to tell her parents the truth. Along the way, these two women share an intimate and surprisingly kinky encounter where they explore shame and light domination elements as turn ons. It’s sweet and complex, and there are no easy answers, but sometimes all it takes is one experience to start you on the path to change your life. Warning: This story combines kink and authentic emotion into a complex hybrid of sexual exploration and real-world struggles with shame and guilt.  It may be triggering or upsetting to some who have lived with the oppression of strict parents or intolerance at home.  Mind the tags, and tread lightly.
Kudos: 9





	Catholic Kink

**Author's Note:**

> PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl is on the verge of figuring out who she is. She’s emotional, and she lets her anger get the better of her in mis-directed ways. It’s okay to play her as unsure, even when she’s being dominant. She has a natural ability for dominance, but still remains nervous, and unsure of herself at the same time. She also has a natural bent for dry, sarcastic humor, which she uses throughout—look for those opportunities. They’re in the script. It’s a tricky acting challenge, but it’s okay to make her a real person who is vulnerable and makes mistakes. That’s life. That’s what makes her and her roommate so endearing, and flawed… and perfect all at once.
> 
> [SFX: All sound effects are OPTIONAL. The acting and performance is what really matters. But where appropriate, there are a few called out in the script if you want to incorporate them.
> 
> OPTIONAL LIST OF SFX:  
> Door opening / closing  
> Key sounds  
> Outside car door slamming  
> Door bell  
> Door opening / closing  
> Water faucet filling glass  
> ]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\-------START------

[Optional SFX: Door opening keys jingling, general rustling cuz this girl is not subtle or quiet, and she’s not particularly happy either]

Hey.

[annoyed, slightly accusatory] Uhm. What are you doing?

Yeah, I can see you’re watching TV, but… did you do the dishes?

You did *your* dishes?

Oh…kay.

What about mine?

I can see them in the sink in the kitchen from here.

Why aren’t they done?

So?

I don’t care if they’re not yours. What did we talk about?

No, don’t play dumb with me. It’s not gonna work.

Did you do the laundry yet?

[incredulous laugh] What the heck?!

No, *you* listen!

You know what we agreed to.

[annoyed laugh] And now you want to “re-negotiate”?

[Exasperated] For heaven’s sake…

No no… don’t give me that innocent,”I’m cute” look because that’s not gonna work either!

You know exactly what I’m talking about.

[rough sigh] Ok. Fine.

[Almost sing-songy annoyed] Let’s re-negotiate.

No, no. Turn off the TV, and I’ll sit down and we’ll talk about it… again. Okay?

Let’s talk about what happened.

Come on. Let’s re-hash one more time what you did on that couch your sitting on… with that guy you brought over.

No… remind me. [challenging her] Tell me what you did.

I’m not playing this game with you. You wanted to re-negotiate!

What? Are you embarrassed? You freakin’ should be! Okay?

You had his cum all over your stomach when I walked in!

Both of you, just naked as God made you in the middle of my living room!

You’re disgusting, okay?

Yeah… we *were* friends. Now we’re just… I don’t know what we are! We just share a house I guess, and you’re lucky we even do that anymore.

No, listen. My parents bought this house for me to go to college, because they wouldn’t let me live in the dorms.

[mocking her mom’s prude-voice] “Too much temptation,” mom said.

They WERE gonna make me live here alone, but… you were… you know.. you were cool. I mean, I *thought* you were! So when I found out you couldn’t afford to go to college without a lot of help, I stuck my neck out for you.

I *begged* my parents to let you stay here with me rent free.

Like… that’s a big deal, okay?

I just… I don’t understand!

What did my parents tell you when they finally agreed to let you move in here?

[impatient] What did they say?

NO… GUYS!

No exceptions, okay?

And I thought you were fine with that! But… what did you do? You brought one of those neanderthals in here and let him spray his nut all over MY couch.

It’s freakin’ disgusting!

I can’t sit on that thing anymore!

It’s yours now!

Congratulations, slut! You have a new couch!

What’s my problem? What is *your* problem?!

You can’t follow simple freakin’ instructions? My parents are super strict okay? Do you want to get *me* in trouble? I should have just called them and told them what you did. They would have kicked you out!

Yeah, well… that’s why I expect my dishes to be done! That’s why I expect the floors to be clean, and the laundry to be washed!

What do you mean?

That *is* why I’m upset!

No! [flustered] Look, when I invited you to live here, we were like, friends. [hesitant—she’s scared to say what she really thinks] I thought you were cool!

I-I thought we were—

No! That’s not…

What!? No…. [confused] I don’t know! I thought you were different.

Okay… fine. You want to know why I invited you to live here?

You really want to know?

[flustered] It’s because… I thought… you were cute, okay?

[pause]

Biggest… mistake… ever!

[more flustered] No!

Never mind. It’s not important.

I said, never mind.

Let’s just… forget about it.

What do you want to re-negotiate?

I’m *not* changing the subject. This *is* the subject.

I want to know why my freakin’ dishes aren’t done! Whore!

[sigh] What do you mean?

No… look I just…

Will you stop doing that?

Stop being so… cute, and… adorable… and nice to me!

I’m mad at you!

Well…. Yeah.

[quieter--telling the truth] I’m disappointed, okay?

Is that what you want to hear?

Well, it’s just…

[breaking down] I don’t know… I really thought… you liked me…

[sniff] No, you don’t! You like guys!

What?

You’re Bisexual?

[defeated] Oh Jesus. God help me…

[matter of fact—sarcastic] No! That pretty much just makes it worse.

What’s *wrong*!?

What do you think is wrong!?

I don’t even know what I’m doing….

My parents are are nazi’s, okay?

If they found out you were bi, they’d go ballistic!

What *about* me?

Yes…. I’m… gay, okay?!

God, I hate this!

And if my parents found out about that…

I don’t know what they’d do. [incredulous laugh]

Well, they’d kick me out, that’s for sure…

They’d cut me off.

College? Over!

I’d become the crazy dumpster diving lesbian who lost everything cuz she tricked her parents into letting her live with a bisexual maniac!

I don’t even know why I’m telling you this…

I just thought we would…

[groan] I’m sorry. I don’t know what I thought.

[realizing how she’s been acting—she starts to cry] [earnest] I’m sorry.

[completely honest] I’m so sorry.

I’ve been such a bitch to you since… you know… [voicing the exaggerated air quotes] “couch-gate”.

You’re just being a college girl… I mean… You were naked in my living room and trying to give me a heart attack! …. But still.

You’ve been so nice and patient with me since then, and I’m *so* sorry.

It was never going to happen anyway.

I feel so stupid. [crying]

No, wait… don’t. Don’t give me a hug, I don’t deserve it.

[listener hugs her] No please… don’t.

No… stop it!

When you get close to me… it… it hurts, okay!?

Because!

I can smell your perfume, and your hair, and it’s… it’s too much!

You are … *so* pretty.

And you don’t want me…

You want guys.

Yes, I think you’re pretty. What am I blind!?

Haven’t you been listening to my complete mental breakdown for the last ten minutes?

I’m acting crazy… because of you, okay?

[calming down] Your hair… Your eyes… your smile…

Your breasts. Just… [awed] wow…

And you’re so nice…

I don’t deserve it.

I just thought… I guess I just thought you living here would be different, is all.

I was just surprised… and upset.

I’m sorry.

You don’t deserve that.

Me? Yes I do!

I’m a bad daughter. You can’t give your parents grandchildren… if you like girls, okay?

Come on, you know what I mean.

And on top of that, I’m acting just like my mom…

All judgy and bitchy, and calling you names… Gosh, what kind of person am I?

I’m so sorry.

[pause]

What?

[genuinely confused] Wait… what?

[straightening up with humor]. You have GOT to be kidding me…

It turns you on?

[half whispered] That I called you a slut?

[genuinely shocked] Oh my god…

[shaky sigh – almost talking to herself—it’s okay if this is funny] Okay… you know.. and the hits just keep on coming.

No, no! Welcome to my nightmare… come on in! The water’s fine!

Don’t tell me that!

No, I can’t handle it.

No! Apparently… my roommate’s a total degradation perv, and I’m some kind of sadistic sexual dom and I don’t even know it!

I may be Catholic, okay, but I’m not living under a rock. I have the internet!

Yeah, I’ve seen stuff like that before.

[half whispered] You want me to what?!

No.

No… I can’t…

[shaky sigh… as if shaking her head] I just can’t, okay?

I know I did it before, but I can’t do it when I know… it’s making you—

You know!

Because… it’s wrong…

[whispered] It’s perverted!

That is… waaaay not in the bible, okay?

[disbelieving laugh] I am so… going to hell…

Ok, just.. [processing] give me a second. I’m trying to like… suppress an entire childhoods worth of shame and guilt here!

Ok ok… just wait…

[deep breath]

[shaky] You’re a slut…

[small giggle]

You’re… You’re a whore… aren’t you? [bigger giggle]  
[aside] Oh my god…

You’ll just… you’ll have sex with anybody, huh?

Yeah? [shaky, very nervous]

Uhm… even me?

[heavy breathing] [whispered] Wow…

Hm?

How did who do what?

Oh, you mean that girl dom scene I watched online?

Well, uhm… [embarrassed giggle]

The dom woman told the other girl to take her clothes off… and then she called her a slut.

Really?

[bashfully, unsure] I don’t know…

Ok… Well… why don’t you take your clothes off then…. Slut?

Wait, what are you doing?

[awed] Oh my god. You’re taking your clothes off! [laugh]

I know, I know! But—

Oh my God… Wow…

You are so… beautiful…

Oh, sorry. [giggle]

Uhm… I mean…

[half joking] You’re such a bad girl….

[embarrassed gasp] Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that…

Okay, I know. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.

[clears throat—this time, she’s actually playing for real] So… you like this, huh?

[shaky sigh] You like it when I’m mean to you?

Well, get on your knees then…

[very nervous, very turned on, but she’s a natural] Now, uhm… crawl…

Crawl over here. [whispered--shaky voice] and get between my legs.

[whispered] Oh my god…

So… [breathing very shaky—very nervous] You like guys, huh?

[soft laugh] Not really?

Oh, you just like dick…

Well, what about girls?

Are you a little slut for girls too?

Yeah?

Then pull down my panties.

Take them off…

[optional SFX – panties being removed]

Alright… I want you to… lick my pussy.

[breaking character] Wait wait… Is this okay?

[shaky] ok, good… [bashful giggle]

[quietly intimate] Yeah… I’m okay… I want it.

You have no idea… I’ve wanted this for the last year…

Do you know how pretty you are?

I know… but… Jesus… No wonder the guys like you so much.

You smell so good…

You know what?

I know this is gonna sound stupid, and you’re not gonna like it, but…

I think God made you just for me…

To tempt me… to test me?

[whispered] And the things is…

I’m about to fail…

[fully back into character—but still just as terrified]

Well? Lick my pussy… you little slut.

Ohhh… Oh god…

[moan]

[almost crying because of the relief… the laying down of her guilt if just for a moment] Oh my god that feels so good.

Thank you… thank you.

Oooh…[moan] Oh my god.

You can touch yourself if you want to.

Wait… I want you to.

Yeah. I want you to finger yourself, okay?

And… maybe you can cum with me… Is that okay?

Do you understand that… you selfish little roommate? [giggle]

[somehow this all stopped being a joke—and she’s all in now] Ok… [nervous breathing] Keep licking me…

Lick me.

[light moan – she’s breathless]

Oooh, your tongue is so soft.

[whispered] This is wrong, this is so wrong.

[moaning—breathing] Oh I’m so… *fucking* dirty…

[hitched breathing and moans] [whispered] You nasty little slut…

[breathy whisper] You’ve made me so filthy…

Oh, it feels so good…

[sweet, but firm] Touch yourself…

Do you like this?

Do you like licking my pussy?

[softly] Look at me…

[awed] Oh my god…

Those eyes… You’re gonna make me cum…

[crying – elation] Oh, fuck…

Cum with me!

Oh my god! [she cums – improv a couple seconds orgasm. This is big… this is the release of many years of religious oppression for her …]

[breathing, recovering] [quiet crying]

No… I’m okay. I’m okay. [sniff]

[pause]

[breathing] Wow…

Just… just wow.

What a gift… what a gift that was.

Thank you… [crying]

[earnestly asking her] What am I supposed to do now…

I can’t go through my life pretending anymore… I just can’t do it.

And now, I’ll always be that Catholic girl who had sex with her hot roommate in college. [laughter through tears]

I’m living the cliché… [ironic laughter]

No… I’m okay. I just, how am I supposed to tell them, you know?

What am I supposed to say?

No, you’re right. When I’m ready.

[whispered… resolved] When I’m ready…

[optional SFX of car door closing in the distance]

Oh shit… what’s that?

[optional SFX: shuffling, moving to check it out]

Oh my god! My parents are here!

Shit!

Fucking checking up on me!

Fuck!

No no… just.. get your clothes, I guess? And… uhm… go into the bathroom. Pretend your taking a shower. Yeah! Go take a shower.

No, just go. Go!

I’ll talk to them, okay?

[sigh] [scared but resolved—to herself] I’ll talk to them.

[OPTIONAL SFX: doorbell rings]

Uhm….

[optional SFX—door opening] Hey, mom and dad! What are you guys doing here?

I mean, no, it’ okay…

It’s just… a two hour drive…. You could have called.

No I-I get it, that’s fine, I guess.

Come on in…

Yeah, she’s in the shower.

Do you need some water? Or? Do you want to sit down?

No, I’m fine… I’m fine. You know, you just… you just caught me by surprise is all.

Yeah, I’ll be right back.

[OPTIONAL SFX: Sound of faucet filling up a glass of water]

[whispered—talking to herself]. Just calm down… Just relax. Tell her what you think… it’s okay. If she doesn’t’ like it, she doesn’t like it. That’s her problem…

[taking a breath]. Okay…

Here’s your water, mom. [shaky sigh]

Okay, no wait wait… mom?

I need you to… listen just for a second okay?

I know this is your house and you guys are paying for it and all, and I really appreciate that… but… next time? [nervous] Please call before you come over, okay?

No no… you’re always welcome, mom… it’s just…

[quiet but firm] No No, it’s just… [taking a breath] I live here… and you don’t, so… please call… next time.

[starting to cry because it’s hard to stand up for herself, but she’s barely holding it together] I think that’s fair. [sniff] Okay?

Isn’t that fair?

Okay. Thanks. [barely holding back her tears] Thank you.

No… nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. I’m more than fine, actually. [taking a breath] So uhm… how are you guys?

[OPTIONAL SFX: sound fading out to silence as if conversation is continuing] How was church this morning?

Yeah? How’s father Michaels?

Oh good… [giggle] tell him I miss him, okay?

Oh, I’m fine. Classes are hard, but.. I’m doing alright!

Sh-she’s great!

She should be out soon.

\--------END--------


End file.
